


The Horror Cave

by emrystbh



Series: Merlin October fic fest 2018 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: October Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrystbh/pseuds/emrystbh
Summary: Merlin tells the tale of a cave





	The Horror Cave

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "Nobody's ever gotten past ____" "Why?" "Haven't you heard the tale?"
> 
> IT'S BRADLEY'S BIRTHDAY TODAY! UWUWU

“Arthur!” Merlin screamed, gaining the kings attention. Arthur’s head whipped towards him, an arrow grazing his cheek. Merlin motioned him over with his hand, together they ran through the forest in escape from the bandits. Merlin grabbed him but the arm and quickly pulled him behind a bush. They waited until they heard the footfalls of bandits passing them, to get up. “Are you alright?” Merlin asked, bringing his fingers to wipe away the blood falling down Arthur’s cheek.

“Of course I’m alright.” Arthur scoffed. Merlin rolled his eyes and brushed off the leaves sticking to his trousers. 

“Where-”

“Shh.” Arthur covered Merlin's mouth with his hand, “hear that?” Merlin tried to hear what he was talking about.

“Huh?”

“Shh!” Arthur quiets him, Merlin soon heard the heavy footfalls. Arthur pushed Merlin back behind the bush the drew out his sword. Crouching down next to him, he waited until the footsteps got louder. He jumped up and swung his sword, only to be blocked by Leon. “Leon!” He cheered. 

“Arthur!” 

“Leon!” Merlin said, jumping out from the bush. Leon yelped.

“The hell is going on here?” Gwaine jokingly asked, the rest of the knights trailing after him. 

“Nothing!” Leon said quickly, a blush staining his face. Arthur and Merlin smirked at one another, though Merlin took pity on Leon and suggested they all looked for a safe spot to sleep for the night. 

“I saw a cave back there.” Percival suggested. 

“Lead the way.” Arthur said. They all followed Percival through the forest, making their way to the cave. Merlin’s skin started to tingle, Mordred glanced at him confirming that he too felt it. Magic. 

“Arthur.” Merlin said.

“Hmm?” Arthur asked, slicing his way through vines.

“I don’t think it's safe here.” 

“Why do you say that?” Arthur said, glancing behind him with a smirk.

“I have a feeling.”

“A feeling.” Arthur said chuckling. Soon, they all made it to the cave. Vines covered the entrance in thick strands. “Good man, Percival.” Arthur said in approvement, slapping Percival’s shoulder. 

“Arthur.”

“What now Merlin?”

“Nobody’s ever made it out of that cave.” Merlin said.

Arthur paused, “Why?”

“Have you not heard the tale?” 

“Oh story-time?” Gwaine said, sitting down on a log, a couple meters from the cave.

“Yes, share your wisdom, oh great one.” Arthur mocked and sat down. Merlin half-heatedly glared at him as he sat down next to him. Mordred, Percival, and Leon soon followed. 

“During the great purge, this was a hideout for children. For those who had family members that were killed for practicing magic, or they themselves were being persecuted for having magic. So, they came to this cave. Dozens of children were trained to kill, their hatred fueled them. Kids as young as four, were taught how to use their magic to kill. Those without magic were trained on how to be assassins. For years they roamed these grounds, killing any friend of Camelot. Torturing them, anyway they can. The high priestess noticed them, taking the children with magic under their wing, but killing off those who didn't possess the gift. They lived in that cave for years,” Merlin explained to them, pointing at the cave, “But, they were slaughtered, every single one of them.” 

“Are you making this up?” Arthur said. 

“No, he is not.” A voice said from behind them. They all whipped their heads towards the voice, an unsettling feeling grown in their stomachs. Children suddenly started to appear, like mist. Dismembered limbs and bloodied clothes accompanied them. The knights stood up, ready to defend themselves from danger. But, the growing pain in their stomachs grew, and suddenly, they only knew darkness.


End file.
